Jack and Kim One Shot
by perfgrande
Summary: Sweet and sexy one shots:) Filled with mature content. Rated M for sexual references.
1. Plan: Seduction

A/N: Rated M for sexual references and vulgarity. This is a one shot but im splitting it into 2(?) Chapters maybe.. and if the reviews are good i might consider changing it into a story:) Sorry though because I'm srsly new at this and my writing structure would be awful:/ Hope you guys like it though:)

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT

**Plan: Seduction **

It was just a casual day in Seaford. Kim was at her house and was wearing a bra so small is was squeezing her tits out, a translucent singlet over it, a red lace thong and a really short skirt that would reveal her thongs if she were to band down. All those were on her so she could carry out her plan to seduce Jack and get him to fuck her. See, she called Jack to come over bcoz she was "having trouble with her homework". She walked into her bedroom and laid down on her kind size bed, spreading the legs wide open, bent, towards the door. And she left the door half open because she knew that Jack would just use the key her mom gave him to open the main door and come up to her room, seeing her on her bed. She took her ipod and plugged in her earpiece. The moment she heard the main door open, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

As Jack opened the main door, he noticed that all of Kim's family members were not home by seeing all the open doors and empty rooms. As he approached Kim's room, he noticed that the door was half open so he decided to peek into the room. When he opened the door a bit more he gulped hard. After a few seconds, he went onto the bed and sat beside Kim. He slowly stroked Kim's hair looking at how peaceful she looked. Then he got hormonal and starting touching her thighs. Going higher and higher touching the hem of her mini skirt. At this point Kim knew her plan was working. Jack couldnt take it. He took off all his clothes except his then gently slipped off Kim's mini skirt revealing her thongs. After which, he slipped off Kim's singlet and started licking her stomach and thighs. Just then, Kim "woke up".

* * *

Ugh I know its really short but got to go eat dinner so had to stop writing here. Will update soon though... If the reviews tell me to:) PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! If you review ilysm

& follow me on instagram! Username: swagonbutera

No hate please. And if you have any ideas you could private message me your idea!


	2. Plan: Seduction (Part 2)

A/N: Aww i loved your reviews even tho it's quite little:) tysm for the reviews! Btw sorry but since I'm rushing this is gonna be another short chapter. And I'm now putting this one shot into 3 parts.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT

**Plan: Seduction Part 2**

Jack started to panic when he saw Kim move. Kim opened her eyes. Seeing that Jack stripped himself nearly naked, she smirked

seductively. "You fell for my plan. Now its time to have some fun." Jack played along, "Well well well, you've been a naughty girl haven't

you? Pretending to sleep to make me touch you. You are definitely getting a punishment from me. Let's see, you'll be my slave and you

will call me master. Ok?" "Yes, master. I will take any punishment." "Ok good. First, we will both get off your bed and you will bend over

the bed." "Done, master." "Very good. Now, stay still." "Yes, master." Jack slowly slipped off Kim's thongs, showing her big bouncy

butts. He spanked her right butt cheek, causing her to moan, "Ohhhhhhh godddddd." He then spanked her left butt cheek, making her

moan even louder. Jack then grabbed both her butt cheeks, squeezing them so that she would moan even more. "Ohhhhhhhh

Jaaaccckkkkk" Jack let go of her butt but then pulled them aside and put a finger into Kim's asshole. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh

more pleaseeee" Jack inserted two more fingers into her asshole causing her to moan even more. "Jaaccckkkkkkkkk ohhhhhhhhhh

ohhhhh" He then took out his fingers, satisfied with her reactions. "Now stand up." "Yes, master." "You are not allowed to orgasm until

I allow to do so. Got it?" "Yes, master." Jack pushed her onto the bed and unhooked Kim's bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. He

put his two knees beside her waist and bent down. Jack started to lick one breast while massaging the other with his hand. Then he

started sucking and biting on her breast that earned him a loud moan from Kim. He then did the same to the other breast to make sure

each side got the same amount of attention and that Kim would moan even more. After he took his hands and mouth away from her

breast, they were very erect. Then he proceeded to her pussy..

* * *

Sorry guys I have to stop here.. Going out now:/ I may or may not continue tho.. Because honestly, i think i am having a writer's block.. if any of you have an idea that you would like to tell me, either PM me here or Kik me twerklikeqrande :)

Remember to follow me on Instagram too! {{ swagonbutera }}

REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV!


End file.
